Yggdrasil Labyrinth (Etrian Odyssey V)
This Yggdrasil Labyrinth is located next to the city of Iorys in the center of Arcania. Many myths and legends surrounding the Yggdrasil have circulated the land. To the Earthlain, fame awaits those who ascend to the top. The Celestrians turn their eyes to the Yggdrasil in pursuit of greater knowledge. The Therians and Brouni tell tales of great weaponry and treasure hidden within the depths of the labyrinth. Driven by these dreams, the four races gather at Iorys, hoping to challenge the Labyrinth and discover its secrets. Strata Tutelary Forest At the entrance of Arcania's Yggdrasil Labyrinth is the Tutelary Forest. Like other first strata in the series, the Tutelary Forest has a pleasant atmosphere and an abundance of flora and fauna, most of which will try to kill you. Statues of small golems control hidden doors and pillars that obstruct the player's path. Jagged Reach The second stratum is a markedly different environment from the Tutelary Forest, being a cliff face filled with rockfalls, high winds, and more dangerous creatures. Rock columns litter the area, which can be tipped over to open up and close off pathways and even damage enemies. Fetid Necropolis The third stratum is a large graveyard, crawling with undead and filled with poisonous tiles. The stratum behaves in a much different manner depending on the time of day. While the sun is up, its poison becomes active but the sunlight provides some solace against its denizens. When night falls, the poison becomes inert but the monsters turn more aggressive. Lucent Hollows The fourth stratum is a crystal cave, drawing in adventurers with the promise of riches. Not only can crystals be found for a pretty penny, large crystals obstruct the path of the party and form the basis of several FOE puzzles. Later on, enchanted giant crystals serve to involuntarily teleport the player to the location of another, sometimes on the opposite side of the floor. Untamed Garden At the top of the Lucent Hollows, behind the Crystal Dragon's lair, is a mysterious door that turns out to be an elevator to the Untamed Garden, a giant biodome situated in the stratosphere above Arcania, and the origin of all life in the Yggdrasil and the entirety of Arcania. Scattered about the stratum are devices that can toggle gravity, altering the movement of both the party and FOEs. It is there where Arken reveals the true purpose of the Labyrinth, and the truth behind the myths surrounding it. Empyreal Bridge The Labyrinth's sixth stratum ascends past the tree itself into a fault in reality, a corridor through space that connects the world of Arcania to another. Teleportation devices that move the party a set distance (depending on their colour) litter the area, and act as the mechanism allowing the party to move between floors. Unfortunately, the absence of staircases makes return trips without the use of an Ariadne Thread much less feasible. Trivia * This and High Lagaard's Labyrinth are the only dungeons in the series that go upwards. Category:Etrian Odyssey V Locations Category:Etrian Odyssey V